Czandu/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czandu PAMIĘTNA ROCZNICA. Śród burzliwych oklasków wstąpił na estradę olbrzymiej hali i mówił głosem, jak spiż, dźwięcznym i donośnym: — Półtora wieku mija dzisiaj od „Cudu nad Wisłą". Tak nazwali, jak wiecie, przodkowie nasi ową chwilę pamiętną, gdy wysiłek całego narodu, przy pomocy szlachetnych synów Francji, odparł od murów stolicy naszej nawałę hord bolszewickich. Tak, stał się cud, bo zdawało się, że już nie ma dla nas ratunku. Biedne, zmęczone wojsko nasze cofało się pod naporem ciżby, której groziły kule bataljonów mongolskich, ustawionych na jej tyłach, a nie znających miłosierdzia dla ludzi, na których mordowanie, w razie oporu władzy bolszewickiej, sprowadzili je z głębi Azji, jako najmitów, semiccy przedstawiciele tej władzy. Zdawało się, że niema ratunku. Żołdacy moskiewscy wtargnęli już do lasów, wznoszących się wówczas na miejscu, gdzie dziś rozpościera się dzielnica grodu naszego, Miłosna, gdy oto od południo-zachodu, a następnie i od północo-zachodu uderzyły na najeźdźców te same wojska nasze, które dnia poprzedniego cofały się jeszcze... Serce Warszawy drgnęło... Całe miasto zamieniło się w obóz, i szły na front nieprzerwane szeregi żołnierzy, z dnia na dzień wyćwiczonych. I widziano kobiety w szarych mundurach żołnierskich, i wyrostków kilkunastoletnich obok starców sędziwych, i kapłanów, walczących i ginących w okopach... Zaiste, zazdrościć możemy tym, którzy te wielkie chwile przeżywali, gorączkowym wzrokiem patrzyli na ten cud, na zmartwychwstającą ojczyznę naszą... A gdy tak mówił, głęboka cisza zaległa halę ogromną. I płynęły słowa spiżowe w przestwór. A nie zatrzymywały ich mury, śród których padały bezpośrednio z ust mówcy. Słyszano je również w Krakowie, we Lwowie, w Poznaniu, w Gdańsku, w Wilnie, słowem, wszędzie, gdzie mowa polska rozbrzmiewa, słyszano je jednocześnie, tak samo wyraźnie i donośnie. Więcej jeszcze, widziano postać mówcy żywą, w barwach naturalnych, odbitą na ekranach, bo telekinematograf przenosił nietylko dźwięki, lecz i obrazy na odległość dowolną. A gdy w salach tych, o setki kilometrów odległych od Warszawy, bito mówcy oklaski, grzmot ich rozlegał się tak samo wyraźnie i w hali, w której przemawiał bezpośrednio do współobywateli. — Dziś — ciągnął — gdy z oddalenia półtora wieku spoglądamy na te czyny ofiarne, gdy przypominamy sobie warunki, śród których ci ludzie działali, to, zaprawdę, serca nasze wypełnia po brzegi, rozsadza, jedno uczucie: podziwu i czci dla tych bohaterów wolności. — Bo przypomnijmy sobie my, ludzie pewni jutra, syci, odziani zawsze dostatnio, nie znający dolegliwości sędziwego wieku, zimna,. głodu i braku pracy, my, którym chmury nie zasłaniają promieni słonecznych, a widmo chorób strasznych, dziesiątkujących ludzkość w owe czasy, nie staje przed oczyma, my wreszcie, członkowie Federacji ludów Europy — przypomnijmy sobie — powtarzam — jak przodkowie nasi walczyli: O chłodzie i głodzie, w łachmanach, bez widoku jakiejkolwiek nagrody lub przynajmniej zabezpieczenia bytu, szli w ogień weseli i chętni z zapałem w sercach gorących dla myśli jednej: Wolności ojczyzny! A gdy osiągnęli ten cel niebosiężny, wracali często do nor ciemnych i wilgotnych, do walki o kawałek chleba. I nie dziw, że nieraz bunt w nich wzbierał, że ulice naszego grodu rozbrzmiewały wyciem protestu, że podnosiły się pięści i padały strzały. Niech jednak tylko rozległ się okrzyk: Do broni! Ojczyzna zagrożona! — ci sami nędzarze protestujący stawali karnie w szeregach, śpieszyli tam, skąd niebezpieczeństwo zagrażało, i po całej Polsce rozlegał się znów okrzyk potężny: „Nie damy ziemi, skąd nasz ród!" — Takim był heroizm wolności przodków naszych, którego my dzisiaj zbieramy owoce. Gdy mówca głosem dźwięcznym, hipnotyzującym tłumy, wyrzekł słowa powyższe, całe audytorjum, jak jeden mąż, zerwało się na nogi i z tysięcy piersi gruchnęła pieśń popularna: Cześć bohaterom, cześć, Cześć bojownikom wolności! I przelewały się nuty śpiewne po hali, uderzały o jej sklepienia, leciały na skrzydłach prądów elektrycznych po całej ziemi polskiej. Lecz mówca stał wciąż na estradzie. Znać było, że jeszcze nie skończył, że jeszcze ma coś do powiedzenia. Znów więc cisza zapanowała na sali, on zaś spokojny, wyniosły, ciskając z oczu promienie groźne, mówił głosem wibrującym, jak struny silnie trącane: — Przypomniałem wam, obywatele, heroizm przodków naszych nietylko poto, aby uczcić ich pamięć. Przypomnienie to jest także — ostrzeżeniem. Na sali rozległ się szmer zaniepokojenia. — Tak, obywatele, ostrzegam. Dziś, tak samo jak przed półtora wiekiem, Wschód na nas wali. Być może, iż wy tego jeszcze nie widzicie, ale ja widzę i — ostrzegam. Bo obawiam się, aby nowoczesny komfort, dobrobyt powszechny, radość życia, którą się cieszymy, w przeciwieństwie do bohaterskich przodków naszych, nie zaślepiały was, nie przejmowały zbytnią pewnością siebie. I dziś — powtarzam — jak przed półtora wiekiem, Wschód nam zagraża, a zagraża stokroć mocniej, niż wówczas. Pamiętajcie, że będzie może potrzebny nowy „Cud nad Wisłą", aby ocalić Europę. I znów, być może, spadnie na nas ciężki obowiązek, obowiązek wstrzymania pierwszego naporu, zanim nie nadążą z pomocą inne ludy sfederowanej Europy. Niech zatem wróg wie, że czuwamy i że nie ulękniemy się okropności wojny nowoczesnej, bośmy na wszystko przygotowani. Tego żądam od was, obywatele, w tym dniu uroczystym! Skończył i, skinąwszy zlekka głową, cofnął się w głąb estrady. Dopiero wówczas, jakgdyby po chwili zastanowienia, czy oczekiwania, rozległ się przeciągły grzmot oklasków. Gdyby mówca nie był określił bliżej niebezpieczeństwa, gdyby ograniczył się do tajemniczego, ogólnikowego ostrzeżenia, to niewątpliwie dreszcz przeszedłby po tłumie i zagadkowość ostrzeżenia sprawiłaby wrażenie. Ale, im dokładniej malował niebezpieczeństwo, tem bardziej, wbrew woli, przywracał spokój w sercach słuchaczów i nastrój radosny pamiętnej rocznicy. Boć ten Wschód stał się już konikiem ujeżdżonym do znudzenia. Wszak już od dwóch wieków odgrzewano tę sprawę, zapowiadając, że przyjdzie czas, w którym Azja rzuci się na Europę, wszystkie jednak te pisaniny i zapowiedzi nie spełniły się jakoś. Przestano nawet w szerokich masach wierzyć, aby mogły się spełnić kiedykolwiek. I nie było w tem nic dziwnego. Sfederowanie całej Europy, ustalenie w niej porządku i ładu, zapewnienie wszystkim dobrobytu, światła, ciepła i zdrowia, zrodziły beztroskę i lekkomyślność, unikającą myślenia o rzeczach nieprzyjemnych, zastanawiania się nad skomplikowanemi zagadnieniami, wytworzonemi przez nowy porządek społeczny w stosunku pomiędzy starym Zachodem, a starszym jeszcze, lecz posiadającym zupełnie odmienną kulturę, zupełnie odmienny sposób myślenia, światem Wschodu. To też minęło kilka sekund, zanim nieprzyjemne uczucie potrzeby wytężenia myśli w kierunku zapowiadanego niebezpieczeństwa przemogła miłość dla mówcy. Gdy jednak wybuchły oklaski, to już zwykła radość życia opanowała wszystkich, już zapomniano o ostrzeżeniu pod wpływem beztroski. Gdyby wszakże pilny, chłodny obserwator rozejrzał się po hali, to spostrzegłby z pewnością, że nie na wszystkich twarzach maluje się ta beztroska, że nie wszystkie dłonie klaskają gorliwie. Dojrzałby może na najwyższych stopniach olbrzymiego amfiteatru grupy postaci, składających pozernie tylko ręce do oklasku, sypiących natomiast z wąskich, skośnych powiek spojrzenia nienawiści w stronę estrady, ściskających zęby, gdy jednocześnie muskuły szczęk szerokich, zwierzęcych tańczyły nerwowemi ruchami pod skórą o całej skali odcieni: od cytrynowego do ciemnej żółcizny polerowanego bronzu. Znać było, że ludzie ci nie przybyli dla uczczenia pamięci bohaterów, że ściągnęła ich raczej żądza dowiedzenia się czegoś nowego, nakaz poznania środowiska, śród którego osiedli. Ale mrowie ludzkie, zalegające halę, zwrócone duszą i ciałem ku estradzie, nie troszczyło się o takie drobnostki. Jedna tylko osoba, której snadź musiało leżeć na sercu wrażenie, wywarte przez mówcę, ogarnęła wzrokiem widownię, a gdy zamilkły oklaski, szepnęła do sąsiadki: — Czy zauważyłaś, Elo, jak zachowywali się Mongołowie? Pytająca była kobietą wysoką, piękną, o kształtach posągowych. Twarz jej o płci bez skazy, zaróżowionej przez wzruszenie, okalały bujne włosy jasne, opadające ciężkim zwojem na białą szyję, wielkie zaś piwne oczy czekały z wyrazem jakby troski na odpowiedź. — Nie! — odparła szybko zapytana, kobieta również piękna, choć drobniejsza, wiotsza i znacznie młodsza. A gdy wyraz ten padł z jej ust niemal głośno, usta pozostały nawpół otwarte, wielkie zaś oczy, także piwne, rozszerzał niepokój. Nie było wszakże czasu na objaśnienia, bo inny mówca stanął na estradzie. Skończyła się wreszcie uroczystość pamiątkowa, zabrzmiały z orkiestry dźwięki hymnu, podchwycone przez publiczność, a gdy ucichły, podniosły się bez szelestu, jak żaluzje, boczne ściany hali i publiczność rozsypała się swobodnie po obszernych korytarzach. W tej chwili do wspomnianych powyżej kobiet podszedł mężczyzna rosły i wytworny w ruchach. Gdy kroczył przez korytarz, ustępowano mu z szacunkiem z drogi, dokoła zaś rozlegały się przyjazne szepty, a nawet okrzyki powitalne. Istotnie, otaczał go szacunek współobywateli, otaczało uznanie powszechne, bo był to Adam Znicz, jeden z twórców Federacji europejskiej, poseł warszawski do jej parlamentu i właśnie ten mówca, z którego ust padło przed chwilą tak poważne ostrzeżenie przed niebezpieczeństwem grożącem ze Wschodu. Na twarzy jego malowała się powaga, a zarazem swobodna pewność siebie. Z pod pięknie zakreślonych łuków gęstych brwi, duże, szare, nieco wypukłe oczy spoglądały wzrokiem dziwnie pociągającym, choć czasami migotała w nich stanowczość błyskiem stali. Obie kobiety, oczekujące na korytarzu, spoglądały na zbliżającego się radosnym wzrokiem dumy i miłości, gdy zaś stanął przy nich, wyciągnęły jednocześnie ręce ku niemu. I znikły drobne ręce kobiece w uścisku szerokich jego dłoni męskich. Nie padło przy tem ani jedno słowo. Bo słowa były zbyteczne. Im bardziej rozwija się serce ludzkie, tem częściej gest starczy za słowo. Oczy przemawiają wymowniej, niż usta. Podawszy paniom płaszcze, ujął obie pod ręce i wiódł szerokiemi, płaskiemi schodami ku wylotowi ulicznemu. Po schodach spływał już tłum uczestników obchodu. Rozbrzmiewały dokoła rozmowy ożywione. Czasem wybuchał kaskadą srebrzysty śmiech młodości. Może tam w niejednej głowie huczało jeszcze echo ostrzeżeń, rzuconych z mównicy obchodowej, ale radość życia, beztroska przemagały przykre uczucie niepokoju. Chłodny wieczór wabił rozrywkami w parkach i na obszernych bulwarach, w pawilonach tańca i ćwiczeń sportowych, śpieszono więc tam po zadośćuczynieniu obowiązkowi patrjotycznemu. Połyskiwały oczy, rumieniły się twarze, rozpierało piersi błogie uczucie zadowolenia. Gdy wszakże do fali tej wmieszała się gromadzka przybyszów z Dalekiego Wschodu, to zdawałoby się, że spływa zimna kra po ciepłym potoku letnim. Tak biło od niej chłodem. Przesuwając się obok Znicza, stojącego już ze swemi paniami na jasno oświetlonej ulicy, skośne oczy Mongołów zamieniały zagadkowe spojrzenia porozumiewawcze, lub rzucały tygrysie błyski na jego postać dorodną. Na szerokiem półkolu placu przed gmachem wiecowym rozpraszały się tłumy. Część ich dążyła ku jezdni, gdzie widniały, ciągnące dwoma długiemi szeregami w kierunkach przeciwnych, lub stojące wzdłuż chodników domowych, pod opieką policjantów, samochody, będące przeważnie zarazem statkami powietrznemi typu helikopterów, albo też ortopterów o skrzydłach składanych, aby nie zabierały miejsca. Część inna publiczności wspinała się po szerokich, miękkich schodach ku położonym nad jezdnią chodnikom ruchomym, odstawiającym tłumy w różne strony, a mnóstwo osób znikało wewnątrz okrągłych pawilonów, stanowiących wejście do podziemnej kolei elektrycznej. Znicz znalazł się z paniami swemi: małżonką i córką, na chodniku przy jezdni, jaśniejącej światłem o barwie i napięciu, przypominającem dziwnie światło dzienne, a wytryskującem z latarni ulicznych, jak woda z kranów wodociągowych. W promieniach tego światła ściany domów, wystawy sklepowe, powierzchnie chodników ruchomych i jezdni, wreszcie postaci ludzkie malowały się w barwach dnia słonecznego, rzucając cienie brunatne, dzienne, nie zaś przykre, czarne cienie nocy księżycowych lub latarni gazowych i elektrycznych, używanych jeszcze w XXI wieku. Znicz prowadził bez pośpiechu panie ku samochodowi, pozostawionemu na ulicy, a gdy stanął przy nim, doręczył blaszkę z numerem kolejnym policjantowi, który jednym ruchem klucza, zabieszonego na ręce, umożliwił mu oswobodzenie kluczem własnym koła samochodowego z klamry, przytwierdzającej je do słupka, wmurowanego w chodnik. Manipulacja ta, zresztą tak łatwa, że wymagała zaledwie kilkunastu sekund, konieczna była, gdyż prawie każdy właściciel samochodu - statku powietrznego był zarazem jego mechanikiem i pilotem, a jeżeli nawet kto, nie obdarzony zręcznością lub dostateczną przytomnością umysłu do kierowania swym wehikułem na ziemi i w powietrzu, posiadał pilota, to i ów pilot nie był obowiązany wyrzekać się obecności na obchodzie, interesującym zarówno wszystkich obywateli. Samochód ruszył z miejsca bez szumu i huku silników, o benzynowych bowiem zapomniano już dawno, i znalazł się niebawem w szeregu podążających po prawej stronie jezdni. A choć był zarazem helikopterem, mogącym wzbijać się z miejsca w powietrze, to jednak nie uczynił tego, gdyż wzbijać się w przestwór wolno było tylko na przeznaczonych do tego placach, a to w celu uniknięcia starć i wypadków nieszczęśliwych. Skręcił wreszcie na najbliższy z placów takich i, wyświetliwszy na obu swych bokach jasne prostokąty z widniejącym na nich czarnym numerem, lekko oderwał się od ziemi w pobliżu rusztowania wieży policyjnej, obok której obowiązany był przelecieć dla kontroli przed umieszczoną tam służbą powietrzną, pilnującą porządku i bezpieczeństwa tego rodzaju lokomocji. Nad lecącymi rozwinęło się w całym majestacie gwiaździste niebo nocy letniej, pod nimi zaś — sieć ulic i bulwarów olbrzymiego miasta, niemal tak jasnych, jak za dnia, tudzież wielkie plamy parków ze snującemi się śród nich gromadkami rozbawionych obywateli, czyniących z wysokości, na której znajdował się helikopter, wrażenie bardzo ruchliwych mrówek. Ale i przeważnie płaskie dachy domów nowoczesnych rozpościerały się pod lecącym samolotem wyraźnie, gdyż i tu drogi wehikułów powietrznych wytknięte były przy zbiegu ulic przez wielkie, podłużne latarnie z napisami, umieszczone na narożnikach dachów. Bez trudności zatem, śpiesząc za innemi, samochód-helikopter Znicza dotarł do swego dachu, opuścił się nań pionowo i osiadł, jak ptak, bez żadnego wstrząśnienia na ogrodzonym balustradą tarasie. W tej chwili od dachu oderwał się inny, nieoświetlony samolot i wzbił się w przestwór. — Gość zapewne — rzekła Ela, spostrzegłszy pierwsza odlatującą maszynę. — Jeżeli do nas — dodała — to mógłby był poczekać jeszcze kilka sekund. — Nieoświetlony — zauważyła jej matka, spoglądając w kierunku odlatującego samolotu — trudno więc orzec, kto to taki. I Znicz podniósł już głowę, odprowadziwszy helikopter do hangaru, umieszczonego przy jednym z boków tarasu, usłyszał bowiem słowa żony, ale na tle ciemnem przestworu widniała jeszcze tylko bardzo niewyraźnie sylwetka przybysza. — Rzeczywiście — dodał — wbrew przepisom, nieoświetlony. Gdy zaś wymawiał te wyrazy, ogarnął go nagle niepokój. Wszak nietylko był jednym z deputowanych Polski w parlamencie Europy sfederowanej, ale także dzierżył tam stanowisko wybitne referenta komisji spraw azjatyckich, jako taki więc posiadał ukryte w mieszkaniu dokumenty dyplomatyczne, niezbędne do opracowywania referatów parlamentarnych. Wprawdzie były to jeno odbitki fotochemiczne oryginałów, przechowywanych w archiwum ministerjum spraw zagranicznych, niemniej jednak dostanie się ich w ręce niepożądane mogłoby zaszkodzić wielkiej akcji politycznej, wszczętej obecnie przeciwko zakusom Wschodu. Jednocześnie wszakże przypomniał sobie, że zdobyty właśnie w tych dniach dokument najważniejszy, i to oryginalny, zatrzymał w kieszeni, chcąc go jeszcze przejrzeć, zanim złoży do skrytki. Myśl ta uspokoiła go znacznie. Pani Ira i Ela zniknęły już w klatce windy, gdy stanął przy nich. — Widziałeś — spytała pierwsza z nich męża — ciemny helikopter, odlatujący z naszego dachu? — Tajemniczy gość jakiś! — odparł Znicz zamyślony i nacisnął guzik elektryczny. Cicho, jak cień, zsunęła się winda w głąb domu i po chwili stanęła przed drzwiami mieszkania. Za naciśnięciem pewnej gamy guzików elektrycznych, ukrytych w ozdobach odrzwi, rozwarły się podwoje mieszkania. Oswobodziwszy panie z płaszczów, Znicz wszedł do swej pracowni, a gdy zabłysło jasne; dzienne światło lampy, obrzucił okiem badawczem pokój. Wszystko było w porządku. Papiery i książki leżały na biurku tak, jak je zostawił. Meble stały na miejscach swoich nieruszone. Podszedł do biurka i nacisnął guzik, ukryty pod jego powierzchnią. Wisząca z boku na ścianie półka, zastawiona artystycznemi drobiazgami, posunęła się w górę. Wówczas dotknął ręką ściany pod nią. Odchyliły się niewidoczne przedtem drzwiczki, wydając dźwięk metaliczny. We wgłębieniu ukazała się skrytka. Znicz szybkim ruchem przejrzał teczki tam złożonę. Ani jednego dokumentu nie brakowało. Odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się na myśl o niepokoju, którym przejął go widok nieoświetlonego samolotu. W tej chwili odezwał się za nim srebrzysty głos Eli: — Ojcze, wieczerza na stole! Na ten dźwięk ukochany, Znicz odwrócił się szybko i rozwarł ramiona. Z lekkim okrzykiem radości na ustach Ela przypadła do ojca i przytuliła główkę do szerokiej jego piersi. I tak przytuloną, wyniosły i promienny poprowadził do jadalnego pokoju. Niedługo wszakże trwała wieczerza, poseł bowiem miał do wykończenia jeszcze referat na posiedzenie jutrzejsze parlamentu europejskiego, wrócił więc rychło do gabinetu i zabrał się do pracy. Zaledwie jednak rozłożył na biurku papiery, gdy uczuł lekką, prawie że nieuchwytną woń, której nie odczuł był poprzednio. Wciągnął silnie powietrze nozdrzami. Wrażenie spotęgowało się lecz nie mógł przypomnieć sobie żadną miarą przedmiotu, który taką właśnie mdło-słodkawą woń wydawał. Po chwilowem więc zastanowieniu, nie chcąc tracić czasu na rozwiązanie zagadki, wywołanej; być może, przez przywidzenie, zagłębił się w papierach, rozłożonych na biurku. Wreszcie sięgnął do kieszeni surduta, przypominającego krojem dawne ubrania wojskowych zza wielkiej wojny, i wydobył zwitek papierów. Był to ów dokument, który otrzymał był świeżo przez swych ajentów. — „Związek palaczów opjum" — przeczytał w tytule pierwszej kartki, i na ten widok w umyśle jego zamigotało błyskawicznie rozwiązanie zagadki. Tak, czuć palarnię opjum! Taką wonią przesiąka człowiek, oddający się zgubnemu nałogowi. Przesiąka mocniej, niż palacze tytuniu dymem tego ziela. I przypomniał sobie, jak niegdyś, gdy zwiedzał Daleki Wschód, zaprowadzono go do tajnej palarni opjum. Cały jej lokal, wszystkie w nim sprzęty taką właśnie wonią nasiąkły. Tam jednak woń była ostra, przenikliwa, tu zaś w tej chwili odczuwał zaledwie jakby dalekie, niezmiernie słabe jej tchnienie i wkońcu nie mógłby rozstrzygnąć z pewnością, czy ją czuje istotnie, czy też wrażenie, które odnosi, jest tylko przypomnieniem woni opjum, przypomnieniem, wywołanem przez odczytanie tytułu dokumentu, trzymanego w ręku. Nie chciał jednak niepokoić żony i córki rozważaniem tego zagadnienia, a ponieważ czas naglił, referat zaś musiał być wykończony, szybko więc doszedł do pożądanego wniosku, że uległ złudzeniu i znów skupił całą uwagę na opracowywane dokumenty. Ani spostrzegł, jak minęło w ten sposób kilka godzin i już kończyła się noc letnia, ustępując miejsca brzaskowi dziennemu, gdy nareszcie powstał od biurka. Przypomniał sobie dopiero wówczas, że nie zajrzał jeszcze, co zwykł był czynić, wróciwszy do domu po chwilowej nieobecności, do telefonu automatycznego, notującego skrupulatnie, przy odpowiedniem nastawieniu, bądź to rozmowy właściciela aparatu, bądź to słowa osób, które pragnęły się z nim rozmówić podczas jego nieobecności. Znicz poruszył rączkę, umieszczoną z boku telefonu, puszczając w ruch taśmę z cienkiej blaszki metalowej tak miękkiej, że igiełka fonografu zaznaczała na niej najlżejsze drgnienia fal głosowych, przekazywanych przez prąd elektryczny. Widocznie jednak wiedziano powszechnie, że Znicz będzie tego wieczora przemawiał na obchodzie rocznicy „Cudu nad Wisłą", bo odezwał się tylko głos sekretarza parlamentu europejskiego, zawiadamiający posła o jutrzejszem posiedzeniu parlamentu, poczem nastało milczenie i Znicz chciał już odejść od aparatu, gdy nagle uszu jego doleciały wyrazy, wymawiane cicho, niemal szeptern, w języku niezrozumiałym, ale tak wyraźne, że drgnął i mimowoli rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając osoby mówiącej. Ton słów był szorstki, jakby zaniepokojony. Zdania krótkie, urywane, podobne do szczęknięć. Znicz słuchał zdumiony. Ani słowa nie rozumiał, ale tem bardziej właśnie wzrastał jego niepokój. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że fonograf telefonu zanotował automatycznie też rozmowę, która toczyła się w tym pokoju, aparat bowiem powtarzał ciche, szybkie wyrazy tak dobitnie, bez żadnych dźwięków ubocznych, że Znicz odczuwał nawet z napięcia tonów słyszanych ich kierunek, odnosił wrażenie, że stoi śród osób, kręcących się i rozmawiających szeptem dokoła niego. Zimny pot wystąpił mu na czoło, bo oto do dźwięku słyszanych szeptów przyłączyło się znów wspomnienie Dalekiego Wschodu. Pewnością niemal stało się dla Znicza, iż w tych niezrozumiałych dla siebie wyrazach rozpoznaje dźwięki języka chińskiego. Dreszcz nim wstrząsnął. Fonograf zamilkł. Cisza grobowa zapanowała w gabinecie, a poseł stał wciąż, jak w ziemię wbity, przy aparacie. — Tak — szepnął wreszcie przez zęby zaciśnięte — oni tu byli.